User blog:Theta 102/Chapter Five - The Chase
Chapter Five – The Chase I woke up to the sound of Sigma screaming and throwing his whole body weight against the door he had been trapped behind. I was surprised that he still had the drive to keep going. How long had I been out? I sat up suddenly, pain bearing into the back of my skull. My whole body felt as if it were filled with lead. What did Koschei inject me with? I quickly realized that Koschei was still stalking around somewhere. I looked around, my eyes full of fear. I heard him chuckling softly to himself, and stood up. I turned in the direction his laughter was coming from, and I saw him sitting on the console of the TARDIS. He started laughing louder when he saw my face, “Oh, Theta, you have the most adorable reactions to the things that I do.” His voice was filled with delight. He seemed to enjoy my fear. “Koschei, this doesn’t have to end in blood.” I tried to plead with him. I made my voice sound as brave as I could, masking the absolute terror that coursed through my veins. Koschei snorted, “Yes, it does! It always has to end in blood! That means you’ll never be able to freaking leave anyone behind again!!” he nearly screamed in my face. I didn’t say anything for a long time. I still felt horrible about leaving Koschei behind. I didn’t know how to fix it, but it seemed as if he didn’t want to fix it. He just wanted blood, “Koschei, please. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry….” I faltered at the end, his gaze was murderous, and he didn’t want to hear this. “Just… SHUT UP!” he bellowed. I flinched when his voice boomed throughout the TARDIS. Sigma started banging on the door again, but it was more like a half-hearted version of what he was doing before this. It was like my brother had given up. I looked toward the door, and Koschei glared in the direction I had looked. My arm started throbbing again, and I sucked in a sharp breath. I was starting to get really light-headed, and I was forced to sit down before gravity would throw me down. Koschei wandered over to where I was sitting, and I backed up a little until I was up against the wall. His angered eyes bore into me like a hole, and I had to look away after a while, not being able to look him in the eyes. I was so guilty, and I didn’t care what he did to me anymore. Don’t get me wrong, I was still scared out of my wits. I really didn’t know what to do. And that thought terrified me to no end. Koschei glared at me, “Get up.” His voice was low, like a growl. “What…?” I managed to choke out. I gripped my broken arm. The pain was starting to be too much. “You heard me.” I got up, and he pulled me by my broken arm close to his face. I couldn’t even groan, as the pain shot up my arm. He dragged me to a door, and my eyes widened, “No, Koschei. Please…” my voice was barely above a terrified whisper. He turned to look at me, “Open it.” “No.” my voice shook with sheer horror. “Now.” His face had taken on the look of a hungry animal chasing its prey. I did something that I hadn’t thought possible in any given amount of time. I kicked Koschei where the sun doesn’t shine, and sprinted away as fast as I could manage. Unfortunately, he had a quick recovery time, and was soon on my tail. I ran for the safest place I knew at the moment. The pool. Koschei was making a low growling noise, and I was on the opposite end of the pool as he was, but he was still scaring the hell out of me. I turned, and ran into another hallway, and I heard a loud splash behind me. I kept running, not daring looking back. I was faster than I remembered, and I turned corners and swerved in between pillars. I was in the, well, basement pretty much, of the TARDIS. In almost 30 seconds flat, Koschei caught up with me, and pounced like a jungle cat. We tumbled to the ground, and he landed on me, breaking a couple of my ribs. I screamed in pain, and tried to throw him off of me. But Koschei was really heavy, “Koschei, get off of me!!” I yelped, almost like a helpless child. Koschei just laughed, and stayed sitting on me, “Theta, you sound like a child!” his voice had turned murderous, as opposed to when he had been laughing just moments before. I wriggled underneath him, trying to get away. I was sure he was going to kill me now, “Koschei, please. Let me go.” My voice had taken on the quality of sounding a little whiny, but I didn’t care. I was in so much pain. He got off of me, but when I tried to sit up, he pushed me back down on the ground with his foot. I didn’t try to sit up again after that. Koschei was holding the knife I had soaked in chemicals at his side. My eyes widened at the sight of it, and I struggled to crawl backwards away from him. I crawled backwards until I hit another wall behind me. I gasped at the sudden impact, and Koschei started laughing again. I looked around him, and didn’t see a way out. If I tried to run, he would kill me with my own knife. Koschei inched closer to me, “Too bad nobody’s around to hear you scream.” He raised the knife, and I shut my eyes tight, trying to escape this situation. I was so scared that, after Koschei killed me, he would go after my wife and twins. I couldn’t let him get to them. My eyes snapped back open, and just as Koschei had the knife on my throat, I grabbed his wrists, and twisted every which way, trying to make him let go of the knife. He finally dropped it, and I scrambled to grab it back. I had the knife in my hands suddenly. I don’t remember grabbing it… It was like I was trapped inside my body, watching myself point the knife at my once best friend. I couldn’t control my movements. I stood there, frozen, and glaring at Koschei like I was actually going to kill him. I willed every single muscle in both of my legs to run away, and get to my family. I took off running in the opposite direction of Koschei, and I reached the console room quicker than I thought possible. I turned, and looked toward the hallway I had just come out of. I didn’t hear Koschei anywhere, and told the TARDIS to lock up the hallway, and keep Koschei away from my wife and my twins at all costs. She creaked in agreement, and I sighed. I walked quickly to the door my family was behind, and pressed a couple of buttons, letting myself into the room. I smiled as I saw both my twins looking up at me with big, hopeful eyes, “I locked him up, so he can’t hurt you guys.” Melody stood up, and hugged me tightly. I didn’t pull away for a long time. She was crushing my already broken ribs, but I didn’t care, “I love you.” She said quietly. She had started crying. Her tears were soaking into my shirt, and I hugged her firmly. I never wanted to let her go again. Iota and Rho came over, and Melody and I opened up our hug a little bit, letting them in between, and embracing them as well. I regretfully let go, not wanting this moment to end, “We need to let Sigma out of the room Koschei locked him in.” I stumbled over into the console room, and Melody grabbed my arm, “You need to sit down.” She smiled warmly at me, and made me sit in the chair across from the console. She looked up at the ceiling of the TARDIS, “Alright. You can let him out.” It was silent for a long moment, but the door slowly opened, groaning as the door scraped against the floor. Sigma peeked his head around the corner, and saw me looking at my broken arm, “Theta?” his voice was quiet and hoarse, like he had been screaming for hours. Or maybe even days. I looked over at him, and practically threw myself at the floor, where he was sitting, “Sigma!” He grabbed my broken arm, and looked at it, “Koschei did this to you.” He stated, not looking me in the eye. I glanced at the ground, “Yeah…” “Where is he?” his voice was getting louder. “I locked him in a hallway.” I looked over my shoulder at the hallway leading to the library. There was a wall where the passage had originally been, and Sigma stood up. He offered his hand to me, and I took it with my not broken arm. He pulled me to my feet, and I turned to look at the wall, but Sigma turned me back around, and hugged me, “I’m glad you’re okay, Theta.” His voice was low, and almost sad. There was a loud banging noise. I whipped my head around to look at the wall that was covering the hallway, “Koschei’s trying to get out.” I choked. I didn’t know what to do. The wall couldn’t hold him back for very long. Sigma let go of me, and walked over to the wall. He banged back, “No one’s letting you out, Koschei!” The pounding stopped, and there was a long moment of silence. I looked at Sigma, and he shook his head, not understanding what Koschei was doing. He pointed to my little family, and gestured to their room. I grabbed them, and lead them to the room, locking the door behind me. I walked over to Sigma, “We’re doing this together.” I said, my voice firm. Sigma didn’t say anything. He just looked at the wall, and we waited for the inevitable. Finally, Koschei beat the wall down. It landed on the floor with a loud clanging metal sound. He stood there, glowering at my brother and I. he had the knife in his hand, and I looked down to my belt, thinking I still had the knife. Koschei smirked at me, “Idiot. I have it right here.” I breathed out, not knowing that I had been holding my breath. Category:Blog posts